


Вне зоны обитания

by fandom All Space 2020 (fandom_AllSpace_2020), SiberianDragon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Dark Fantasy, Don't copy to another site, Dragons, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Outer Space, Survival, Technofantasy, cosmic horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Space%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiberianDragon/pseuds/SiberianDragon
Summary: Крушение на заброшенной станции — что может быть неприятнее? Только узнать, что там есть кто-то еще.  Кто-то, отчаянно зовущий на помощь — и это может стоить вам жизни. В качестве бонуса: самостоятельный и упрямый искусственный интеллект, роботы-призраки, инопланетные хищники и целый холодильник мертвечины, которого даже звери боятся.
Relationships: OMC/OFC
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, fandom All Space 2020 - Миди M-E





	Вне зоны обитания

Сигнал бедствия. Посадка. 

Аварийные огни, старая космическая станция, небольшое заедание входного портала... 

Вадим не сразу осознал, что пришёл в себя. 

Ещё некоторое время ему казалось, что мир вокруг продолжает бесконечно вращаться. Окончательно очнувшись, он попытался понять, насколько стыковка со станцией удалась. 

Первой проблемой оказалась прижавший под действием станционной гравитации его ногу кусок внутренней обшивки. Решение её заняло какое-то время. По личным ощущениям Вадима это была вечность, но корабельный хронометр, в народе ‒ часы, убеждал его в том, что это заняло несколько минут. Пришлось порядком поёрзать, но манёвр удался. 

Мысли расползались, и больше всего хотелось упасть. Нога отказывалась работать нормально, отвечая дикой болью на попытки ею пошевелить. 

«Ну и хорошо» — подумал Вадим, — «болит ‒ значит, живое!». 

Костылей в корабельной аптечке почему-то не водилось, сканер не работал, а принимать стимуляторы после аварии было бы крайне дурацкой идеей, поэтому перемещаться пришлось прихрамывая и по стеночке. 

Он тяжело повалился на кресло пилота и отправил запрос на открытие стыковочного портала. Подумалось, что застрять здесь было бы крайне нелепо, а сил на решение ещё одной проблемы может и не хватить. 

Но на этот раз древнее (он не знал, сколько станции лет, но навигационная система показывала какие-то жуткие числа) оборудование сработало плавно и чётко. К челноку прилип гофр-коридор, и открылся проход в ангар. 

Всё было прямо как со страниц учебника истории — Вадим был уверен, что смотрел подобное в каком-то музее, но времени на осмотр красот не было, — хотя ангар явно поражал размахом, как минимум. 

Вместо обзорной экскурсии он нашёл то, что, по его прикидкам, было панелью связи и хриплым голосом гаркнул туда «медбк». Прочистив горло, смог выдавить уже более явное «Медблок». 

Программа тут же нарисовала ему карту ‒ судя по всему ближайший медицинский отсек был где-то в зоне контроля прибывающих. Прямо сейчас размах ангара вызывал далеко не восторг — и никакие величественные колонны с имитирующим звёздное небо (как оригинально!) освещением не улучшали впечатление.  
Высившийся посередине законсервированный фонтан, поблёскивающий через кокон консервации золотыми украшениями так и вообще казался издёвкой. 

Хромать до края этого праздника архитектуры эпохи Заселения пришлось почти десяток минут, и силы уже покидали Вадима. 

Наконец он нашёл нужный коридор;тот открывался сразу за автотаможней, которая облила его чем-то обеззараживающим (Вадим очень надеялся что за сотни лет простоя дезинфектор не стал ядовитым), пропищала недовольно и выдала пасс-браслет, который тут же обвился вокруг запястья, прилипнув так, будто всегда был цельным куском ткани. Биотехнолог внутри Вадима вопил от интереса, но тело продолжало двигаться уже скорее на автомате ‒ оставалось дойти ещё пару поворотов. 

Таможня осталась позади, и очередной информатор на стене указал дорогу в медблок. Цепляясь за стеночку, Вадим продолжил движение, но через несколько минут упёрся в тупик. 

Силы стремительно кончались, и Вадим ощутил настоящую панику. Стоило ли отлежаться в челноке? Но там от аптечки особенной пользы не было бы. Да и опыт учил в любой опасной ситуации не сидеть и ждать, а действовать. 

Вадим развернулся, двигаясь обратно и пытаясь вспомнить схему. Наверное, можно было выдернуть какую-то информацию из пасс-браслета, но руки ослабели так, что поднимать их не хотелось. 

Наконец он заметил дверь, которую, видимо, пропустил. Заметил он и следы крови на полу ‒ и с удивлением осознал, что кровь принадлежит ему.  
— Вот дурак, — выдохнул он, продолжая цепляться за стену. Доползти до двери медкабинета ‒- а там, если повезёт, роботы всё сделают. По карте там едва ли было тридцать метров, но они показались вечностью. Надо было осмотреть себя и найти кровотечение, однако Вадим боялся, что если остановится, то уже никуда не сдвинется. 

Заветный знак красного креста ‒ знак спасения, пронесённый человечеством через века, ‒ был совсем рядом. Вадим присел на пол и последние пару метров полз. Кнопка вызова оказалась на стене, на уровне пояса ‒ он потянулся к ней, но рука бессильно повисла и упала. 

А потом он провалился в кровавую пустоту.

***

Настойчивое жужжание заставило поморщиться. Хотелось ещё поспать, но что-то внутри Вадима забило тревогу — он распахнул глаза и попытался сесть, но руки подвели и он неуклюже упал обратно. Упал на что-то мягкое, а вокруг был вовсе не коридор — светлые стены, снующие вокруг небольшие роботы и сильный запах дезинфекционной лампы — видимо, он всё-таки попал в медблок. 

— Лучше пока не шевелись, — раздался голос из одного из роботов. 

Вадим не знал, пугаться или радоваться — не то чтобы он ожидал встретить кого-то на старой, законсервированной станции, но это было не так уж и плохо. Рядом с ним зависла голографическая проекция — молодая женщина, худощавая и с залёгшими под глазами тёмными кругами, — дай себе немного времени. Станция оснащена аварийными программами, и роботы её отрабатывают. 

— Отправь сигнал о помощи. Мой челнок... — Вадим понял, что язык заплетается. Ему что, ввели снотворное? Ах эти...

Снова очнулся он, ощущая себя крайне разбитым. Болело всё тело. 

На этот раз он был менее резок в своих движениях и ему удалось сесть на кушетке. Знакомые роботы оживились и взлетели со своих станций, настойчиво сканируя пациента. 

Один из роботов завис перед Вадимом, а на его поверхности лежала небольшая пластинка, похожая на личный банковский ключ или вроде того. Вадим не понял, что он него хотят, и робот поднялся на уровень его глаз и тонким манипулятором прилепил прямоугольник где-то между виском и ухом. 

Воздух замерцал и перед Вадимом появилась фигура худощавой девушки за столом. Она поднялась ему навстречу, с интересом его разглядывая. 

— Добро пожаловать на эту прекрасную свалку! — гордо заявила она и чуть смутилась, — в моей голове эта фраза звучала лучше. Я Мария Келлер, — уже совсем торопливо добавила она. 

— Вадим Юсуповский, — кивнул гость, осматривая медотсек. — Я думал, что станция заброшена... Хотя точно не помню, мысли путаются.  
— Она в каком-то роде заброшена, просто я заброшена вместе с ней, — широко улыбнулась собеседница.  
— Тебя, судя по всему, хорошо приложило. Как угораздило то? Мы ведь сейчас на краю обитаемой зоны, я уже отчаялась увидеть здесь хоть кого-то живого!  
Вадим поморщился, голос у девушки был больно звонким. Но она была права — встретить здесь ещё одного человека было удивительно. Дальше этой станции были только редкие шахтёрские посёлки и загадочная необитаемая (или, по теориям конспирологов ‒ очень даже обитаемая) планета.  
— Я, честно говоря, не очень помню, что конкретно случилось, — пожал плечами Вадим. 

Он всё ещё ощущал себя выбитым из колеи. Он помнил, как вылетал из шахтёрского посёлка и помнил, как пытался пристыковаться, что-то про аварийный маяк, но остальное вспоминалось крайне смутно.

‒ А тебя как угораздило оказаться в сих прекрасных хоромах? Боюсь, застрял я тут надолго... 

— Если повезёт, то не совсем, а может и совсем не — роботы уже занялись починкой. Твой челнок вскоре должен быть на ходу. Судя по всему, когда-то это был большой транспортный хаб на границе зоны обитания, и мне кажется, эта станция умеет чинить почти всё, кроме самой себя. Материалов маловато. 

Да уж, времена больших проектов и великих мечтаний остались позади, сменившись заботой о собственном комфорте (или даже просто выживании). 

Вадим кивнул, ощупывая передатчик, который прилепили ему к виску. Если станция и правда в состоянии привести челнок в порядок (на беглый взгляд Вадима, повреждения были больше косметические, отвалилась панель, покорёжило обшивку...), то все не так уж и плохо. 

Как назло, сразу после этой мысли внезапно погас свет и всё роботы опустились на свои места. 

— Ложись! — голограмма исчезла, но голос Вадим продолжал слышать. — Тихо. 

Дверь заблокировалась, и он послушно опустился на пол, притихнув. Через несколько мгновений в коридоре послышались тихие шаги и постукивания, а потом Вадим будто бы различил тихий рык. 

В ухе раздался шёпот, заставивший вздрогнуть — будто бы женщина оказалась рядом.  
— Кравуллы, хищники. Они даже на мелких ботов иногда нападают. Возобновляемый парк снабжает их растительной пищей, вот они и расплодились. Раздолье для зоолога ‒ но привлекать внимание стаи к тебе лучше не стоит. 

С последним Вадим был абсолютно согласен. Диких животных он видел только в заповедниках, и то не вблизи, а на экране-ретрансляторе, и такое положение дел его полностью устраивало. 

Постепенно шаги удалились и всё затихло. 

— Слушай, это всё, конечно, замечательно, — пробормотал Вадим, ощущая что в его жизни стало слишком много лежания на полу, — но, может быть, я вернусь в свой челнок и там ремонта подожду? Как говорится, в гостях хорошо, а дома лучше... У меня там колбаска запасена, бутербродики сделаю, ты тоже заходи, если... хочешь. 

— Конечно... — В её голосе Вадиму послышалось что-то не то, — но зайти придется тебе, чтобы забрать меня. 

Он знал, что там обязательно что-то пойдёт не так.  
— Э, а сама ты дойти не можешь? — поинтересовался он, — нет, ну если ты боишься темноты... То фонарики уже давно придумали. 

— Я мало чего боюсь, потому что застряла здесь не первый год как, — перебила его Мария. — Отсек, в котором я нахожусь, заблокирован снаружи, я не могу его открыть — как ни пыталась. Если б я могла выйти, то уже давно собрала бы что-нибудь из говна и палок и свалила отсюда. Знаний у меня мало, но упорства, поверь, хватит на троих. 

— Но ты же управляешь роботами... верно?  
Вадиму всё сильнее виделась подстава в происходящем. Ну что ж, висельники не выбирают.  
— Некоторыми ботами — да. Промежуточными дверями — модераторский доступ мне удалось получить, но администрировать систему — нет. Это возможно только с пульта, а туда я тоже не могу попасть. Видимо, после аварии активировала какой-то не тот защитный протокол, и система меня законсервировала посреди станции. Но теперь здесь есть ты — и я думаю, ты способен справиться с нажатием нескольких кнопочек. 

— Вот так просто взять контроль над целой станцией? — удивился Вадим, — хочешь сказать, здесь нет защитных систем? 

— Ну, а ты не пытайся угнать станцию, и на защитные системы не наткнёшься, — уверенно сказала девушка, — слушай, мне надо чтобы ты хотя бы попробовал. Иначе я совсем отчаюсь и буду процарапывать стену ложкой, а это, знаешь ли, долгий процесс. Так что вытащишь меня, или хотя бы попробуешь все доступные способы ‒ и я разблокирую двери в ангар. Тем более что роботы обещают довольно быстро закончить ремонт. 

Вадиму подумалось, что всё это могло бы быть каким-то странным розыгрышем. Или женщина просто маньяк-психопат и заманивает его в свои сети.  
Но какой у него, опять же, был выбор? Даже если бы как её там... Мария Батьковна не пообещала заблокировать доступ 

— Прям как в сказку попал, — фыркнул Вадим, — принцесса есть, замок есть и даже какие-то животные вместо драконов. 

— Ты даже не представляешь, — странным голосом отметила женщина, — в задней части медблока есть душ, а в нише на потолке ‒ скафандр, лучше его надеть, пригодится. Ты, кстати, стрелять умеешь? 

— Нет, я простой инженер, — честно признался Вадим, — хотя в тире получалось выбить игрушку.  
— И на том спасибо, — вздохнула девушка. — Хорошо, тогда советую поторопиться с душем, пока кравуллы ушли в другую часть станции.  
— А ты будешь подсматривать? — Вадим нашёл едва заметную дверь и обнаружил за ней классическую душевую. 

— Да, именно за этим я тебя посылаю в душ, а вовсе не потому что ты похож на ходячего мертвеца, — саркастично отозвалась девушка, и в передатчике щёлкнуло. Видимо, она отключилась. 

Вадим с наслаждением стянул перепачканную и местами порванную одежду и забрался под струи душа. Вода походила скорее на мелкий дождь, будто просеянный через маленькое сито. Кнопок была масса, но Вадим не рискнул лазить в настройки — кто знает, что там у Древних были за гигиенические привычки! 

Только сейчас у него появилось время осознать, что вообще случилось — он оказался на одной из брошенных станций Древних. Большинство из них разобрали и разграбили, но эта была крайне далеко — и чудо, что вообще пересеклась с его маршрутом.  
Впрочем, размышлять о том, как он дошёл до жизни такой сильно не хотелось, да и мозг больше думал о настоящем. И немного о том, насколько он выпадет из рабочего графика. 

Скафандр нашёлся легко — хотя скорее это был комбинезон. Несмотря на то, что он выглядел как костюм косплеера по последним фильмам, село это неказистое бело-серо-голубое творение очень даже удобно, будто бы уплотнившись в тех местах, где были покрытые защитным гелем раны. На манжете тут же отобразились данные об окружающей среде и показатели — пульс, давление, оксигенация и ещё какая-то куча символов. Не все буквы Вадим узнавал, но общий смысл улавливал. К скафандру шёл складной Блек — правда, выглядел он непривычно, больше напоминая что-то из учебника истории. Убить таким никого не выйдет (если только очень постараться) а вот оглушить — вполне. Если он ещё работает... 

Мысль о том, что он сейчас трогает экспонаты покруче, чем в Планетарном музее, вызвала небольшие мурашки. Но раздумывать было некогда — знакомиться с обладателями стучащих по полу когтей Вадиму не хотелось. 

Он почти сразу разобрался, как выщёлкивать из манжеты голо-окна, и спустя пару минут даже смог отыскать план станции. Она была многоуровневой, поделена на блоки, часть из которых была перекрыта — видимо, для сохранения энергии и ресурсов. А может, потому что глючила. 

— Эй, дамочка? — Вадим понятия не имел, как вызывать свою новую знакомую и постучал пальцем по устройству на голове. 

После непродолжительного шипения он получил ответ.  
— Сам ты «дамочка». Отправляю тебе свои отметки, — на схеме проступили какие-то зарисовки, схемы и подписи. — Тебе надо добраться до стыковочного узла номер три и попробовать разблокировать его. К остальным подобраться сложнее, и я не знаю, функционируют ли они. Красные зоны — с ними нет никакой связи, понятия не имею, что там. В синих зонах из систем обеспечения работает только гравитация, но скафандр с этим должен справиться. 

— Мне не нравится слово «должен», — фыркнул Вадим и на всякий случай проверил, как закрывается щиток у шлема.  
В коридоре было пусто. Вадим даже с некоторым сожалением покинул медблок — там был тёплый свет и время от времени сновали мелкие роботы, снаружи же стояла полная, можно даже сказать мёртвая тишина. 

— А если бы эти твои куры нашли меня, пока я был без сознания? — решил поинтересоваться он, шагая в неизвестность.  
— Кравуллы. Я бы очень расстроилась, — буркнула девушка. — Ты не представляешь, сколько я средств перепробовала, пытаясь выбраться и сколькими словами помянула тех, кто строил эти стены. Они, сука, ничем не режутся. Вообще ничем. 

— Для космической станции это скорее плюс. Разве что перепланировку не сделаешь... — пробормотал Вадим, осторожно двигаясь вперед. Стоило ему сделать несколько шагов, как свет погас, а двери позади него захлопнулись с грохотом. 

Через несколько мгновений свет, пару раз моргнув, снова загорелся. 

— Всё ещё слышишь меня? — раздался взволнованный голос в наушнике, — раньше отключения были реже, но сегодня станция сожгла дневные запасы энергии на медблок и ремонт. 

— Вот пускай ремонтирует, а у меня тут сканер есть... — Глючная техника, как ни странно, давала определённое ощущение уюта. Привычная для Вадима среда. 

— А тебя так просто не напугать, как я погляжу? 

— Да ладно, это же просто техника — Вадим звучал увереннее, чем себя ощущал. Ему было не по себе от царившей тяжёлой тишины. Однако, идти, казалось бы, не так далеко. 

Как и обещала Келлер, в некоторых отсеках не было кислорода — то ли станция его отключила из экономии, то ли какие-то соединения за сотни лет простоя прохудились. Попался даже отсек без гравитации — после него скрутило желудок и Вадима замутило. В общем, он постепенно привык к тишине и редкому болтанию незнакомки на фоне. 

— Так как ты сюда попала? — поинтересовался он в какой-то момент, и рассказ о способах приготовить еду из вековых консервов прервался. 

— Тоже авария. Кажется. Я помню как отключалась, а потом пришла в себя и начались очень долгие дни в пустой заброшенной станции. 

Звучало довольно жутко. Вадим попытался представить, каково было ей. Когда он пришёл в себя, на него обрушился поток информации, ему выдали четкую задачу и средства её решения. Мария же пробыла здесь хрен знает сколько. 

Вадим замер, когда ему показалось, что он услышал шаги. Он остановился как вкопанный, а в двери коридора напротив показался робот. Он отличался от «ботов», как их называла Келлер, ‒ те были скорее функциональные, чем человекоподобные, хотя, возможно, он видел не всех. Этот же был вполне себе андроидом — с ровным «лицом», динамиком вместо рта и дырочками-глазами. Отчасти он напоминал детский костюм на утреннике, но явно был настоящим и выглядело это почему-то... жутко. 

Он смерил Вадима взглядом, и тот осознал, что сжимает изо всех сил кобуру с Блеком. 

Робот сделал шаг ближе, но вместо победоносного выхватывания оружия Вадим его выронил — и Блек упал, громыхая, на пол. 

Робот приблизился... наклонился и поднял оружие, возвращая его в кобуру, а потом спокойно отправился дальше. 

Вадим так и остался стоять посреди пустого коридора. 

— Что это, блядь, было? — поинтересовался Вадим у резко замолчавшей Келлер. 

— Я зову их старшими роботами, — слишком спокойно отозвалась она, — не знаю, что с ними не так, но я не могу ими управлять и не представляю, какая программа ими движет. Я даже не вижу их по сканерам... — Мария вздохнула, — главное, что он тебя не тронул. 

— А предупредить, блядь, не судьба? — Вадим ругался редко, но сейчас хотелось, — давай я напомню, что если мне конец, то и тебе тут сидеть до скончания века, так что будь добра, предупреждай о таких вещах. 

— О каких? — вспылила собеседница — я могу неделями пересказывать тебе всякую хероту, которая тут творится. Думаешь, вглядываться в темные снимки в поисках какой-нибудь ебаки это охренеть какое развлечение? Станция старая, от глюков не избавлена. Можно страдать по этому поводу а можно попытаться скорее убраться. Обходи красные и синие отсеки, осторожно проходи зелёные, если я увижу животных на схеме, я тебя предупрежу. Это главные опасности, которые мне известны, но я не гарантирую, что тут не вывалится армия зомби из потайного отсека — я знаю станцию только глазами роботов. 

— Ладно, понял, — буркнул Вадим, недовольный тем, как он вспылил, злой на эту странную бабу, бормотавшую в ухо, на грёбанного робота и на самого себя. Он кивнул сам себе в пустоту, поправил Блек в кобуре (очень полезно, пригодилось прям!) и отправился дальше по маршруту. До стыковочного кольца он добрался без приключений, если не считать того, что один отсек пришлось буквально проползать.  
Однако его ждала пара неприятных сюрпризов: 

Во-первых, на сам стыковочный узел даже нельзя было попасть — только посмотреть через люк. Об открытии,разумеется, речи не могло быть.

Во-вторых, узел был просто всмятку — будто его разворотило и покорёжило каким-то взрывом. 

— Сука! — Келлер на другом конце связи нервно ударила по чему-то рукой, — это объясняет, почему он не отвечал на мои запросы. А с моей стороны всё казалось почти целым. 

Вадима больше беспокоило, как такой взрыв произошёл в этом месте, но эту мысль он отложил на потом.  
— Какие ещё есть проходы в твой блок? — поинтересовался он.  
— Там всё очень небогато было... подгружаю схему, — в голосе женщины слышалась паника, — как я и говорила, есть несколько аварийных по периметру, в том числе — наружу, но... всё очень плохо. 

— Что? 

— Они мало того, что в красных зонах, так и активируются только через рубку.

— Ну, что там такого страшного может быть в этой красной зоне? Разгерметизация, небось. Может, поле магнитное и связь пропадает. У тебя же там скафандр есть? Давай проверю, кидай маршрут до рубки. 

Послышался вздох, немного судорожный, похожий на всхлип. На голографическом плане прорисовалась пунктирная линия, гордо проходящая через несколько синих отсеков и пару красных. 

— Слушай, я не знаю, что в этих частях... — протянула девушка, — я отправляла туда роботов-уборщиков, и сигнал пропадал. Может, там просто мертвая зона, а может ещё какая живность. Я, как понимаешь, проверить не могу. 

— Это я уже понял, можешь не повторять, — вздохнул Вадим, изучая карту. 

— Я просто хотела сказать ‒ будь поосторожнее. — Она прозвучала как-то виновато и Вадиму стало неловко за свою грубость. — А то кто мне дверь-то откроет! — это прозвучало уже более бодро и уверенно. 

— Не переживай, я не экстремал, — успокоил её Вадим. — А рубку навестить не помешает, думаю, там можно отправить сигнал о помощи, если с ремонтом челнока не сложится. Да и вообще, на всякий случай... 

Он оставил покорёженную дверь позади, надеясь, что не встретит то, что могло её так разворотить. На первого сломанного робота-уборщика наткнулся довольно быстро — в «синей» зоне их было штуки три, судя по царапинам, кравуллы до них уже добрались. Или и служили причиной поломки. 

Щиток скафандра автоматически опустился — система нервно сигнализировала об утечках или неблагоприятном составе воздуха. Темно было, как в жопе, спасал только встроенный в шлем сканер. 

— Ты всё ещё на связи? — позвал Вадим, и в ухе зашипело.  
— Побоялась, что тебе надоело слушать истории про космическую готовку.  
— Тут так тихо, что мне звуки скоро глючиться начнут. Как ты тут жила? Надеюсь, у тебя хотя бы музыка есть...  
— Я могу тебе спеть, но вряд ли ты оценишь.  
— Быть может, я ценитель?

В глазах уже рябило и от темноты покруживалась голова.  
— Давай, а то совсем как-то тоскливо! 

Он думал, что женщина откажется, но она тихо затянула: 

На высоко поле  
Ты лучше не ходи  
Оттуда не вернулось  
Ни одной души

Чешуя блестела  
Вой пронзал сердца  
Драконова невеста  
Осталася одна

Драконова невеста  
Обиды не простит  
Злобу ко всем людям  
Она с тех пор таит...

Голос был тихий, хрипловатый и чуть срывался. Вадим не был уверен, помогла ему песня или наоборот, нагнала холодных мурашек. 

— Звучит, как что-то народное. Никогда не слышал, — заговорил он, когда девушка закончила.

— Это пела моя бабушка. В других поселениях на этот мотив складывали совершенно иные песни, — пояснила Келлер. — Ты приближаешься к красной зоне, — взволнованно добавила она. 

— Туда, где ещё не ступала нога человека! — пафосно продекламировал он в пустоту. Голос неуютно отразился от стен — видимо, остатки атмосферы тут ещё были. 

— Ну тут же не может быть ничего супер-опасного. — Непонятно, кого больше успокаивала Келлер, Вадима или себя. — Я бы уже заметила. Но боты... 

Громкий «бум» ознаменовал встречу с одним из них. Тот застрял в чем-то и заглох. Спасибо хоть скафандр погасил часть удара. 

Сканер барахлил. Темнота была такая, что разница между открытыми и закрытыми глазами не ощущалась. Вадим практически наощупь нашёл панель на стене и ему за несколько нажатий удалось её оживить. «Красный» отсек был просто-напросто заперт и отрезан от центральной системы дверей. Пришлось повозиться — панель заглючила и не поддавалась, но Вадим знал секреты работы с программным обеспечением всех видов («а вы пробовали выключить и снова включить?»). После десятка минут возни, нескольких перезагрузок и пары витиеватых матерных выражений панель приветственно моргнула и начала загружаться.

— О, я получила доступ! — тут же отозвалась Келлер, — системы даже относительно целые, несмотря на пробоину в корпусе. Ты просто волшебник. Попробую включить тебе свет... 

Вадим постарался не думать, что могло оставить пробоину в непробиваемом корпусе. Ну, астероид может неудачно попал. Обычный астероид. Ничего серьёзнее... 

Дверь зашипела, пытаясь открыться, и Вадим протиснул плечо в появившуюся щель, отталкивая её.  
— На всякий случай — запомни меня молодым и красивым, — буркнул он, когда дверь поддалась.  
— Сочиню легенду про мужественного рыцаря с квадратным подбородком и косой саженью в плечах, — пообещала Келлер. 

Свет загорелся тускловато, но достаточно, чтобы рассмотреть помещение и его... содержимое. 

Первое, на что обратил взгляд Вадим, — робот-уборщик, о которого его угораздило запнуться. Падающий из двери свет ясно очертил, в чем этот робот... застрял. И это было только малой частью. 

— Блядь. Лучше бы не включала, — искренне выдохнул Вадим. Девушка испуганно охнула ему в ухо, видя то же, что и Вадим (а возможно, сразу с нескольких ракурсов). 

Помещение походило на фантазию больного художника на тему «кровавое побоище и заморозка». На полу и стенах виднелись бурые следы крови, а в центре... 

Самое целое тело было обезглавлено и выпотрошено. Головы было не видать ‒ и Вадиму не хотелось думать, что с ней стало. Уборщик застрял в какой-то смеси кишок и каких-то ещё ошмётков, оказавшихся за дверью. К своему ужасу Вадим понял, что стоял на размозжённых человеческих пальцах, и, стараясь не блевануть прямо в шлем, осторожно переступил через них. 

Он не мог понять, сколько тут было человек, ‒ может быть, пятеро, а может ‒ около десятка. Их будто разорвало какой-то неведомой силой. Потом размазало по стене и порвало ещё раз. 

— Да что здесь, нахрен, произошло? — искренне возмутился он в пустоту, — это те зверюшки сделали? 

Хотя вряд ли от зверюшек остались бы полосы на стенах и пробоина, пусть и едва заметная в корпусе. 

— Нет, это определенно был кто-то побольше и куда более злой, — тихо ответила Келлер, — кажется, одна из камер уцелела, но боюсь, за столько лет порядком повредилась. 

Взгляд Вадима привлекло одно из тел — если не считать отсутствия головы (он вообще понял, что не видел ни одной головы, и не знал, хорошо это или плохо) и многочисленных кровоподтёков оно было практически целым. Однако по середине спины шёл тонкий разрез, и наружу торчал позвоночник. Вадим не был медиком, но подозревал, что если разрез не залит кровью, его сделали после смерти. Возможно, даже после заморозки. И ему это очень сильно не нравилось. 

— Кажется, получилось! 

Вадиму очень захотелось послать Келлер куда подальше. Посреди пустой комнаты в тусклом свете появилась мерцающая голограмма. Различить лицо было невозможно — остался только силуэт. Невысокий человек, прихрамывающий. Фигура была неровная — похоже, что-то случилось с правой рукой. Быть может, она до сих пор валялась где-то рядом. Фигура, покачиваясь, зашагала прочь. 

— Возможно, кто-то выжил? И тоже на станции? — взволнованно и даже с надеждой спросила Келлер. 

Вадим покачал головой:  
— Нет, этот человек явно не жилец. Думаю, его тело дальше — если его не убрали роботы. 

Голографическая фигура прохромала вперёд, и Вадим двинулся следом, оставляя жуткий «холодильник» позади. Даже хорошо, что он давно не ел — блевать было просто нечем. 

Уборщики так далеко, видимо, не добирались — на полу так и остались бурые следы. Человек потерял много крови. Вадим понял, что уже приближается к рубке, и постарался морально приготовиться к тому, что может там найти. 

Он слишком сосредоточился на происходящем — на голографическом призраке, на жутком отсеке с останками, законсервированном поле битвы. И за шумом мыслей не сразу услышал мягкие шаги со стуком когтей по полу.  
Кравуллы походили на виверн — за исключением того, что были куда больше и плотнее тех мелких виверн, которых Вадим видел в заповеднике. На морде же вместо вытянутой пасти был клюв. 

Недолго думая, Вадим применил главную тактику при столкновении с опасностью — а именно стремительное отступление. Он бросился бежать изо всех сил, с трудом успевая различить нужные повороты, которые ему выкрикивала в ухо Келлер. 

Но подбитый и порядком уставший, он не мог составить конкуренцию прытким хищникам. Он не сразу понял, что оказался на полу, успел только перевернуться на спину, как одна из зверюшек решила присесть ему на грудь. Отражающие слабую подсветку коридора, глаза нависли прямо напротив лица Вадима, а грозный клюв угрожающе приблизился к шее, так, что Вадим ощутил его через ткань скафандра. 

Он усердно пытался притвориться трупом, тем более что для этого ему не требовалось слишком уж напрягаться. Животное медленно поводило клювом, затем с неожиданной прыткостью подковырнуло тем же клювом шлем, и тот с громким «чпок!» откатился назад. 

Однако Вадима почему-то не торопились жрать. Он чувствовал, что виверны его окружают, — кто-то даже на потолке коридора сидел. Или это ему показалось, что тьма шевелится? Здесь висел полумрак, а зрачки не сразу отвыкли от яркого света в отсеке-холодильнике. 

Животное громко пощёлкало клювом рядом с ним, прихватило кончик уха ‒ почти не больно, и вдруг давление с груди попало и так же быстро, как появились, кравуллы двинулись прочь. Топот быстро затих, и как только это произошло, Вадим перевернулся обратно, подхватил брошенный шлем и бросился бежать к рубке. 

Только захлопнув дверь за собой, он выдохнул, а потом заорал, со всей дури ударив по стене. 

— Аааа, да ну нахуй! — он потер лицо руками в перчатках, — не, я конечно, рад, что они не решили меня жрать, но... сука! 

— Станция воспроизводит только овощи, может, они за столько лет утратили охотничий инстинкт? Им не на что охотиться. Хотя роботов они регулярно и трудолюбиво грызут... 

Вадиму было, в общем-то, похер, что эти твари грызут, главное — что они не сгрызли его. Куснули, то ли чтоб проверить, живой ли, то ли чтоб показать, кто тут хозяин, и оставили в покое. 

Наконец, отойдя от шока, Вадим огляделся, рассматривая, куда он попал. На полу виднелись бурые следы, напоминавшие об отсеке-холодильнике, панель тоже была заляпана. Следы уходили к другой двери, но Вадим решил сначала заняться контрольной панелью. 

Действительно, сдвинуть станцию или как-то кардинально изменить её (например, включить свет в нужных отсеках), он не мог. Зато сообщение о запущенном протоколе локдауна ярко выделялось во всей массе накопившихся уведомлений. 

Сообщение запросило пароль, и Вадим ввел типовой для служб спасения, который был в каждой системе ещё со времен путешествия со Старой Земли. Секретным он не был, а Вадиму по долгу инженера техподдержки знать его было просто обязательно. Однако, система не отреагировала. Это было странно — частный пароль задавался только если было внешнее нападение. 

— Келлер, ты не задавала пароль?  
— Слушай, я была почти на автомате. Могла и задать.  
Нда, забытые пароли — вечная боль. 

— Какой это мог быть пароль? — спросил он у замолчавшей девушки. Та помедлила.  
— Свобода. 

Как ни странно, подошло.  
— Почему?  
— Не помню. Само пришло на ум. 

Вадиму удалось запустить отключение локдауна. Он хотел было отправить и сигнал о помощи сразу, но система просто «зависла», поэтому он поднялся с кресла, вглядываясь во вторую дверь. 

— Судя по всему, она ведёт в твою часть, — зелёный огонек показал, что дверь разблокирована, и Вадим толкнул её прежде, чем смог подумать. — Ну что, пакуй вещички! 

— Спешу! — отозвался наушник, и женщина снова пропала со связи. 

Вадим осторожно шагнул вперед, оглядываясь. Тут было тихо, но по шкале от одного до десяти тянуло максимум на семерочку, учитывая что Вадим за этот очень длинный день уже отвык от громких звуков.  
Откуда-то доносилось мерное жужжание, а воздух был совершенно нормален. Похоже, станция изо всех сил ремонтировала тот отсек, в котором сидела Мария. 

Вадим снова вспомнил покорёженный стыковочный узел. Это было крайне... неудачно. Протокол локдауна блокировал все побочные проходы, но через основной женщина смогла бы выбраться — однако, именно ему пришёл конец, поэтому она и застряла. 

И что заставило её запустить локдаун? 

Этот отсек был не похож на другие. Вадим сверился со схемой, пытаясь вспомнить, где он уже видел подобные обозначения. 

— Келлер? 

— Где ты? 

Он слышал её голос в наушнике, но вокруг не было ни звука — Вадим специально не надевал шлем, чтобы прислушаться своими ушами, а не звуковыми передатчиками скафандра. Единственным звуком было какое-то монотонное гудение приборов. Вадим обошёл весь отсек — но там было совершенно пусто. Отсек вообще больше походил на технический — в одной зале был какой-то здоровенный агрегат с окнами в полу, остальные были со слабым светом и без следов людей. 

Может, карта ошиблась? Неправильный уровень? 

Вадим ещё раз глянул на схему, и ему попался на глаза злосчастный отсек-морг. 

Тут всё начало выстраиваться в цепочку. Кто-то вышел из того отсека. Активировал локдаун, и даже... послал сигнал о помощи. 

Вадим вспомнил, что это не он запустил аварийный маяк и сел на станцию, — он получил сигнал от станции, но посадка прошла с ошибками из-за глюков старого оборудования.

Он быстрым шагом вернулся в залу с агрегатом и принялся осматривать окна в полу. К одному из них вёл слабо различимый бурый след. 

Такие агрегаты он тоже видел. Гибернация не применялась в современном обществе, но станция и не была современной. 

Вадим понял, куда делся тот призрак, и почему не было нигде тела. 

— Ну, ты далеко? Алё? — раздалось в ухе. Вадим набрал в грудь воздуха, не зная, как озвучить свою мысль.  
— Думаю, я нашёл тебя, — тихо сказал он. — Слушай, ты только это... не нервничай, постарайся. 

— Что происходит? О чем ты? 

Её голос был бодрым и очень живым. 

— Станция может починить всё что угодно, говоришь? 

— Ну да. Причём тут... 

— Похоже, она и тебя чинила... пыталась. 

В одном из окон он заметил её — бледную, опутанную сеткой проводов и трубок, под слоем какой-то мутно-синей жидкости, с нависшими сверху манипуляторами. 

В воздухе появилась голограмма Келлер — и охнув, опустилась на колени у ячейки с телом.  
— Что это значит? 

Она это понимала, но зачем-то всё равно спросила. Наверное потому что надо было сказать хоть что-то. 

— Ликвогибернация. Лучше и надежнее, чем заморозка. Думаю, ты и была тот призрак. Израненная, активировала сигнал помощи, локдаун, пробралась туда, куда станция тебя привела... и отключилась. 

— Я... — она испуганно посмотрела на него виртуальными глазами, — это я отправила сигнал? Но это значит...  
— Чтобы не покалечило тех людей, оно повредило и тебя. Ты сбежала и каким-то образом оказалась в гибернации. А биотехнологии станции подключили тебя к сети. Мне жаль.  
— Но.. разве это плохо? Я ведь жива? 

Вадим не сразу ответил, и голограмма зажала рот рукой. 

— После таких повреждений, — Вадим выщелкнул окно показаний из ячейки, — и долгой гибернации... Ведь её поэтому и запретили. Пациент не мертв, но и не... 

— Не жив. 

Он хотел что-то сказать, пытался подобрать слова. 

— Я... прости. Мы можем вызвать специалистов, и, может, они найдут способ... 

— Да, наверняка что-нибудь придумают! Ведь наука прогрессирует, — голос приобрел невротичные нотки. — Я ведь.... живу, мыслю, — Келлер говорила это, глядя куда-то в пустоту, будто пытаясь убедить саму себя, — не может быть такого, чтобы я не могла очнуться. 

— Ты многое не помнишь. Как попала сюда? Ты не осознавала своё состояние. Что ты делала в перерывах между нашими разговорами? — Вадим вздохнул, — прости, но я даже не уверен, говорит ли это твоё сознание или его цифровой след, который имитирует станция. 

— Я не... — она потерянно посмотрела в пустоту. — Я не след. Разбуди меня.  
— Не могу, — покачал головой Вадим. — Тогда тебе точно конец. 

— Ой, ну посмотрите, какой герой! — возмутилась девушка, — слушай, я уверена, что жива. И лучше я ошибусь, чем просплю в этом непонятном состоянии ещё хрен знает сколько. Я хочу знать. Я хочу выбраться!

— Позволь мне привести помощь, — начал было Вадим, но она его перебила. Для цифрового следа она была больно упрямой.  
— Разбуди меня, иначе я заблокирую нахрен выход  
Голограмма вдруг исчезла, отключилось всё освещение, кроме аварийного, и мерный гул затих. Через несколько мгновений гул вернулся и свет вспыхнул ‒ но голограммы уже не было. 

Очередное отключение света? 

Вадим посмотрел на запечатанную под стекло девушку.  
— Вероятность пробуждения? — обратился он к системе, и та высветила сухие, злые тридцать процентов. 

На рукаве высветилось уведомление. 

«Можешь меня оставить. Я не хочу умирать. Всё открыто. Ты можешь уходить. Челнок в пригодном состоянии». 

Интересно, сколько она тут пробыла? Вадим читал про людей, которые проводили в этих камерах слишком долго. По всем фактам получалось, что для Келлер точка невозврата пройдена ‒ в камере можно было находиться от силы месяц, а она тут пробыла не меньше нескольких лет. И даже если Вадим сразу же вернётся с квалифицированными медиками под мышкой, это не сыграет роли. Станция сбоила часто, и удивительно, что Келлер до сих пор вообще была жива (по крайней мере, машина так считала). 

Он был простым инженером. Не ему было решать вопросы жизни и смерти. Он просто хотел домой. Тем более что сама Келлер сдалась ‒- а может, программа не обеспечивала достаточно ресурсов? 

Рука сама потянулась и повернула ключ, активировала открытие. Покрытие зашипело, расползаясь в стороны, медленно, как бюрократ в конце рабочего дня. 

Через мерный гул Вадим услышал твердые шаги и сразу же вспомнил «старшего робота». Тот, видимо, прошел сквозь открывшиеся двери рубки. Эта громадина пугала Вадима, но можно было понадеяться, что он снова пройдет мимо. Рука нервно сжала оружие в кобуре. 

В этот раз уходить робот не собирался.. Он остановился, и композитная поверхность его искусственного тела пошла рябью, на ней проступило изображение, визуально превратившее робота в человека. Худощавый мужчина с крупными, немного навыкате, глазами смотрел на него ещё более жутким призраком, чем всё, что Вадим уже видел сегодня. 

Ну хорошо, робот-голографический призрак. Что дальше? Вопрос с монстром, порубившим столько людей, оставался открытым. 

— Тебя, видимо, корабль тоже «починил»? — поинтересовался Вадим, не особо сведущий в вопросах «о чём говорить с роботами-зомби». 

— Да, проклятая машина чинит всё, что найдёт. Думаю, твоя подружка с радостью бы запретила, но её контроля хватило только чтобы уничтожить наш корабль. Как будто мы собирались улетать...  
— Келлер не могла уничтожить ваш корабль, — покачал голвой Вадим, — она верила, что хочет сбежать. 

— Это сейчас, когда она сочинила себе красивую ложь. Правда будет поуродливее. ‒ Вдали послышались тяжёлые, явно не звериные шаги, ‒ не задумывался, что произошло в том отсеке? Тебя же наверняка он впечатлил? Спасибо за открытие двери, кстати, я даже свой любимый нож нашёл. — Рробот продемонстрировал нечто, чем больше подошло бы слово «тесак». ‒ Так что так уж и быть, можешь валить себе домой, раз уж станция любезно подрихтовала твой челночок. 

— Она от вас спасалась, — понял Вадим, — и судя по шагам, ты не один? 

— Хах, ну ты и дурак, ‒ покачал головой робот, точнее ‒ киборг. ‒ Сваливай, короче. 

— Я уже собираюсь, — заверил Вадим, вставая между роботом и капсулой, — вот только заберу Келлер. 

— Считай, что сделал ей подарок и закончил мучения. Уходи, я дважды не предлагаю. 

Вадим нервно сжал Блек на поясе, не двигаясь с места. 

— Ну ладно, — вздохнул киборг, точнее изобразил вздох. Шаги из коридора звучали всё ближе. 

Легким движением киборг оказался рядом и отбросил Вадима к колонне в центре зала, а затем склонился над открывающейся капсулой, всматриваясь в неё. Келлер уже не лежала в нише, подъемник вытащил её на поверхность, мутная жижа схлынула, но женщина не приходила в себя. Киборг, поигрывая ножом, наклонился над ней. 

— Не трогай её! — Вадим выхватил Блек и выстрелил, скорее от отчаяния, чем надеясь получить эффект. На его удивление, это сработало. Робот повалился на пол, как груда композитного лома.  
Ну да, если станция их «починила», то это объясняло и разрезы на телах и позволяло нервной системе, или тому, что её заменяло у киборга, отключиться от импульса глушителя. 

Не теряя времени, Вадим подобрался к девушке, проверил пульс и подхватил её на руки. Весила она всего ничего, была довольно худой — кожа, кости, да наработанные стимуляторами мышцы. Комбинезон, напоминающий скафандр, покрывал всё её тело, но даже в нём она выглядела очень маленькой. 

Он запер залу изнутри и попытался отправиться к другому выходу — но тяжелые шаги позади его неумолимо настигали. Сверяться с картой было некогда, и Вадим просто двигался вперёд — пока не упёрся в закрытый переход между отсеками. 

— Тут всё перекрыто, куда ты бежишь? — услышал он насмешливый женский голос. За ним шла банда — они все набросили на себя графические скины и выглядели даже более жутко, чем просто молчаливые машины без эмоций. 

— Келлер, просыпайся. Надо что-то срочно придумать, — встряхнул он бессознательную женщину. Результата не было, и он опустил её на пол, вставая между киборгами и их жертвой.  
— Я не отдам её.  
— Ну и дурак, выбора-то у тебя нет, — усмехнулась женщина, точнее, образ, который от неё остался. Она приблизилась и ударила его прямо по лицу. На этот раз шлема не было — он остался где-то позади, и Вадим отшатнулся, потеряв координацию. Она схватила его за запястье и толкнула в сторону так сильно, что рукав скафандра оборвался.  
Вадим думал, что он сможет хоть что-то сделать, но по сути, не успел он и моргнуть, как оказался на полу в стороне. Один из киборгов приблизился, занося ногу, и Вадим подумал, что смерть от космического робота-призрака — не самый скучный вариант, однако всё же постарался увернуться. Кажется, даже получилось. 

— Келлер! — крикнул он с какой-то бессмысленной надеждой. Его схватили за плечи, резко дёргая назад, а над девушкой уже взметнулся композитный кулак.

***

— Келлер! 

Мария плавала в пустоте. Она вспомнила эту пустоту — тут протекала её маленькая вечность в перерывах между подключением к сети станции. 

Ей не хотелось наружу. 

Она не была кем-то злым. Она не была преступницей. Ей просто не повезло родиться с «опасным» набором генов. 

Заклеймённая монстром, с охотниками идущими по следу, она пыталась сбежать в шахтёрское поселение, но они вычислили её. Украсть шлюпку и отчаянно рвануть прочь ‒ быть может, она приземлится на той далёкой таинственной планете и если и умрет, то свободной.  
Но вместо планеты на пути появилась станция, и спасательная шлюпка автоматом направилась к ней. Мария радовалась — пока не поняла, что похитители пришли следом. 

Она помнила, как пряталась, спасалась, находясь в постоянном ужасе. Они искали её, она слышала как они переговариваются между собой о том, как будут её убивать. Они поделили её части тела между собой, как трофеи.  
А потом они её поймали.

***

— Ты небось веришь, что кровь дракон’арры правда обладает целебными свойствами? — спросила высокая, плечистая женщина у лысого парня, который возился с пробирками.  
— Меня волнует только то, что за это платят, — лысый невозмутимо прижал пробирку к сгибу локтя Марии и подождал, пока наберется.  
— Ты ей хоть немного оставь, а то окочурится раньше времени.  
— Мне только спинной мозг на образец взять и тогда пускай, а твои планы мести меня не волнуют, — сухо отозвался лысый. У Марии кружилась голова и она с трудом понимала, что происходит. Надо было выбираться, но как?  
— Я за этой козочкой побегал по всем трём планетам и десятку станций. Она Рейса покалечила! — возмутился главарь, худощавый мужик с глазами навыкате.  
— Я бы его и сам с удовольствием покалечил, — проворчал лысый, убирая пробирки в специальную сумку. — Положите её на бок. 

Её подхватили под мышки, поднимая и усаживая на стол. Она ощутила касание их рук, тепло человеческого тела — и внутри что-то забурлило. 

Мария отчетливо поняла, что если её сейчас положат, то она уже не поднимется. Крови было потеряно слишком много, а главарь этой шайки не жалел силы, когда схватил её... 

Она нырнула вглубь себя — так, как никогда раньше. Погрузилась будто под толстый слой воды — но эта вода не давила, она укутывала, успокаивала, придавала сил.  
И под слоями этой воды пряталось нечто такое, что Мария боялась выпускать всю свою жизнь. То, существование чего отрицала. 

Её родители были носителями пассивного гена дракон’арр — Детей Драконов. У Детей не было чешуи, и никто не знал, почему их так зовут, но Дети обладали сильными, разрушительными способностями.  
На самом деле родители не имели права вступать в брак и рожать её. Но они отказались слушать систему, и просто скрыли анализы и происхождение. 

Но рано или поздно всё выходит наружу. И ей пришлось сбегать и скрываться. К сожалению, пресловутые сверхсилы не торопились приходить на помощь и приходилось прятаться, убегать и драться насмерть, если встретишь врагов. Один раз она даже смогла отбиться и убежать — но везение не было вечным. 

Однако сейчас она не пыталась пробудить силой свои способности или воззвать к ним — наоборот, девушка будто отступила, позволяя телу самому разобраться, что делать дальше. И внутри снова лопнула дамба.

***

Вадиму на мгновение показалось, что вот он — конец. Но его какая-то неведомая сила отбросила от напавшего робота. Он подобрался к Келлер, и понял, что они остались одни посреди чего-то, напоминающего мыльный пузырь. Поверхность так же переливалась разными цветами, но стенки его были прочны — роботы-киборги были снаружи и изо всех сил долбились в едва заметную преграду, но не могли попасть внутрь. 

По крайней мере, пока. 

Вадим подобрался к женщине, уложил её голову на колени, нащупал холодную руку. 

На груди комбинезона Келлер был ряд датчиков. Мозговая активность по ним просто зашкаливала. 

— Ты придурок! Добей её! — услышал он крик того, первого киборга. Видимо, он успел очухаться, — ты ещё не понял?

***

Двух человек, что её держали, будто огрело током, и они с криком осели на пол. Задрожали стены, и люди начали хватать ртом воздух задыхаясь. Мария всегда противилась чужой боли, но сейчас уравнение было простым — или она или принципы. Она смотрела на все будто со стороны.  
Она усилила давление, но слишком поздно заметила, как один из охотников схватил Гекслер, снял его с предохранителя и, прежде чем она успела что-то сделать, выпустил заряд.  
Комок плазмы летел прямо ей в лицо, но девушка, будто наблюдая за собой со стороны, легко отклонилась. Правую сторону всё же обожгло, будто прижалась к ледяной стене, но она не обратила внимания. 

Это уже было не важно. Она спрыгнула со стола, выхватила Гекслер и пальнула охотнику в лицо, не обращая внимания на обгоревшие ошмётки, разлетевшиеся в стороны и попавшие на неё и безголовое тело, упавшее ей под ноги. Они пытались на неё нападать — лысый вонзил в ногу какой-то шприц, но ей было уже всё равно. Келлер превратилась в функцию, в орудие. Она должна была выжить. Люди перестали быть людьми — они стали лишь целями в её глазах. Откидывать их было крайне легко, в мышцах будто прибавилось сил, а когда она сосредоточилась, то смогла раскроить нападавшего пополам одним усилием мысли. Он упал бесформенной кучей внутренностей, а девушка даже не повела бровью. 

Она остановилась только когда поняла, что на неё больше не нападают. Споткнулась о чьё-то тело и изо всех сил ударила ногой по шее, а затем отерла ботинок от кровавых ошмётков. Пошатываясь, она двинулась дальше по коридору, не обращая внимания на то, что за ней тянулся кровавый след, а обувь хлюпала, набрав чужой крови. Она добралась до рубки. Надо было выжить — во что бы то ни стало, а значит ‒- отправить сигнал о помощи. Шахтёрские корабли не станут за ней охотиться, они не будут разбираться, кто она. Они спасут её. 

Сзади послышались шаги, и Келлер поняла, что кто-то из напавших на неё мог остаться в живых, мог догнать её — ослабевшую и крайне уязвимую. Она бросилась прочь, в противоположную дверь и махнула рукой в её сторону, изо всех сил стараясь запечатать. Дверь покрылась толстенным слоем льда, но никто в неё не колотил. Может, они испугались и отступили? 

Келлер нашарила панель на стене и нажала кнопку экстренного вызова помощи. Маленький робот отсканировал её, а на полу загорелась полоса с указателем. 

Последнее, что она помнила, — как проваливалась во что-то мягкое и теплое. Как будто снова оказалась ребенком и нырнула в озеро во время дождя.

***

Пузырь исчез, и в то же время женщина резко распахнула глаза. 

Увидев это, киборги попятились. 

— Что ты, блядь, наделал! — воскликнул один из них. — Убейте её, пока не поздно! 

— Уже давно поздно, — хрипло ответила Келлер, глядя на своих обидчиков, — вот ваша дракон’арра, ваша премия. Убийца миров, Дочь драконов — как только вы не звали меня. Хотя чаще я слышала «сука». 

Вадиму стало не по себе. Он потянулся к кобуре и понял, что оставил Блэк в отсеке гибернации. 

— А может, они и правы? — от Келлер не скрылось его движение. — Беги, друг. Мне лучше туда не возвращаться, в этом товарищи даже правы. В конце концов, они тут целую бомбу взорвали, чтобы я не выбралась, если проснусь, нельзя же так обесценивать их труд. 

Вадим хотел что-то ей возразить. Хотел поспорить. Убедить её... Но холодный взгляд, губы сжатые в тонкую линию, — ничто из этого не терпело возражений. Да и кучка киборгов, которая в ужасе пятилась от женщины, хотя минуту назад размахивала оружием в попытках до неё добраться, убеждала, что лучше не лезть. 

И он решил сдаться. Позорно, но надёжно отступить. Келлер махнула рукой в сторону двери, и ту просто сорвало с петель. 

— Прощай, друг, — она легко улыбнулась ему, и Вадиму вспомнилась та грустная песня. Он, не совсем понимая, что делает, на ватных ногах двинулся прочь.  
Казалось, это всё какой-то бредовый сон.

***

Келлер проводила Вадима взглядом и обернулась к головорезам.  
— Знаете, что иронично? Пока вы меня не трогали, я думала, что у меня нет способностей. Но вы их пробудили. Поздравляю! 

— Мы защищали мир людей, — уверенно, фанатично, заявила высокая женщина. — Ты думаешь, нам очень нравится быть мозгами в композитной банке? Мы выполняем свой долг. Дракон’арра должна быть уничтожена. Мы будем сражаться до последнего. 

— Последнее наступит очень быстро, — пообещала Келлер. 

Они хотели монстра? Убийцу Миров? Они его получат.  
Такой волны, как раньше, она не ощущала, но даже той силы, которой она вынесла дверь, хватит... 

За секунду всё пришло в движение — киборги ринулись на неё с искренне-человеческим рёвом, и она приготовилась покончить с ними... Как что-то вдруг рвануло её назад. Дверь захлопнулась прямо перед носом. 

— Робот, срочный ремонт! — послышался голос Вадима, и послушный бот-помощник принялся запенивать проход. ‒ Бежим! — это уже предназначалось Келлер.  
— Какого хрена? — искренне поинтересовалась Мария. 

— Уговор был, что мы уходим вдвоём, — Вадим, не слушая возражений, так же легко подхватил её за талию, забросил на плечо и быстрым шагом двинулся прочь, — не знаю, что там эти ребята за фанфики про тебя сочиняют, но не думаю, что ты хочешь стать такой, какой они тебя видят. 

— Но я и правда тот монстр. Опасный... — тихо возразила она. Вадим быстро шёл вперед, не воспринимая всерьёз её возражения. 

— Хреновый из тебя монстр, потому что эти мудаки до сих пор какие-то чересчур живые. 

Позади слышались тяжелые удары — не понятно, сколько она ещё продержится. Возможно, киборги уже пробили её. Вадим не мог идти ещё быстрее — особенно с её весом на плече. 

— Я их остановлю. 

Вадим притормозил, опуская её на пол, восстанавливая сбитое дыхание. Посмотрел с укором.

— Только давай без «прощай» и прочей драмы? 

— Я только задержу, — она дождалась его кивка. 

Обернувшись лицом к пока ещё пустому коридору, из которого доносились шаги Мария вскинула руки вперед (так проще было сосредоточиться). Шаги сменились грохом — ей удалось сбить преследователей с ног. Но этого было мало, нужно было их остановить... Ещё немного сосредоточиться... 

Она вскрикнула от боли — всё тело будто свело судорогой. Вадим бросился к ней, помогая устоять на ногах. 

— Я почему-то не могу... — в ужасе прошептала она. 

— Тогда бежим, пока они это не поняли, — киборги приближались, и Келлер вложила остатки сил в быстрый шаг, однако через пару поворотов они упёрлись во... что-то. 

— Это гнездо, — пробормотала Келлер, — мы спутали поворот. 

Кравуллы окружили их, приблизились к ним на расстояние вытянутой руки. Они внезапно оказались всюду — даже на потолке. 

А за ними пришли и киборги. Келлер узнала главаря, его маниакальный взгляд было сложно забыть. 

— Я помню тебя. Ты избивал меня несколько часов. Это тоже часть защиты людей?

Они не должны были понять, что она не сможет их так легко размазать. Келлер поняла, что не справится не только физически — готовность сражаться насмерть отступила рядом с Вадимом, первым человеком за многие годы, не пытавшимся её убить. 

Запросы на друзей у неё были не очень высокие. 

— Следовало убить меня сразу, как настиг, а не измываться. Всем нам было бы легче.  
Снова повисла тяжелая пауза. Но теперь Келлер хотела выжить, а не красиво покончить со всем.  
— В кои-то веки я согласен с тобой, сучка, — прохрипел робот (и как он мог хрипеть, с динамиком вместо голосовых связок?), помахивая своим ножом. — Но, похоже, фокусы твои закончились. 

И вдруг она поняла, что надо делать. 

Келлер ощутила прилив страха и готовность защищать свою стаю — но это были не её чувства.  
Кравуллы всегда грызли её ботов — но не потому что были агрессивны, а потом что знали, что от роботов добра не жди. 

Головорезы, преследовавшие её, не отказывали себе в удовольствии охоты, судя по всему. 

Мария выставила руку, указывая на киборгов и тихо скомандовала — скорее даже подумала:  
— Вперёд!

Кравуллы рванулись, и защёлкали клювы, заскрипел композит. 

Раздался «чавк» бластера, похожий на боевой Гекслер, — такой был только у секретных служб и особых отрядов. Один выстрел плазмы мог расплавить кожу и мышцы... Но Келлер лишь закрылась правой рукой. Когда плазма стекла на пол вместе с комбинезоном, вместо руки обнаружился плотный композит. 

— Станция чинила как умела, — пожала плечами девушка и бросилась с неожиданной прыткостью вперед, выхватывая оружие,сделала три чётких выстрела прямо в глаз роботу. Тот упал на пол, как выключенная игрушка, и из глаз и ушей потекли остатки плазмы, смешанные с кровью и кусочками мозга. 

Это не принесло удовлетворения. Она ощутила себя совершенно потерянной. 

Вадим перестал уже пытаться осознать происходящее. Полумертвая девушка оказалась каким-то существом с суперспособностями и кибер-рукой? Ладно. За ними гонятся киборги-зомби? Пожалуйста. Космические виверны решили им помочь? Ну бывает. 

Надо было выбираться, и он поймал замершую на месте Келлер за локоть.  
— Надо уходить.  
Она кивнула, как потерянная, выронила оружие и послушно двинулась за ним. Кравуллы их спокойно пропустили — лишь несколько мелких отделились от общей толпы, кружа вокруг сбегающих, но постепенно отстали. 

Ангар был впереди. Они добрались до таможни, и Вадим занес руку с пасс-браслетом, как вдруг понял, что на запястье ничего нет — женщина-киборг сорвала пасс вместе с рукавом. 

Келлер, впрочем, не стала заморачиваться и композитвной рукой просто пробила дверь.  
— Ты не представляешь, как долго я хотела это сделать, но мои кошмары рисовали другой сценарий, — выдохнула она.  
Они оказались в ангаре — с теми величественными колоннами, имитацией звёзд и большим фонтаном. Вадим увидел открытый портал челнока и рванул вперёд, запоздало подумав, что надо бы более аккуратно осмотреться — с тех головорезов сталось бы сделать тут ловушку. 

И стоило Марии сделать только шаг вперед, как Вадим отчетливо услышал щелчок. 

Бывают моменты, когда ты уже понимаешь — всё, пизда! — но сделать ничего не можешь.

Слишком поздно подумал.  
Придурок. 

Понятно было, что хорошего ждать не стоит. Он успел увидеть испуганный взгляд спутницы и попытался отпрыгнуть — но слишком медленно, тело человека не умеет двигаться так быстро. 

Придурок! 

Яркая вспышка ударила по глазам. Вадим почувствовал, что взрывная волна толкнула его назад, и... он снова не умер. Кажется.... 

Через веки бил какой-то свет. Когда Вадим открыл глаза, он увидел крупный светящийся шар. Внутри горело и переливалось, а по поверхности будто бы струилась вода. Фонтан и часть ангара всё же разворотило, шар было почти два метра в диаметре, но дальше этого взрыв не ушёл. 

— Дуй в челнок, долго я не выдержу, — скомандовала Келлер. Вода вырывалась из-под земли (видимо, хранилась там для фонтана), обвивала её, и устремлялась к шару, где что-то горело и переливалось. 

— Не геройствуй! Уходим!  
Не хватало ещё, чтобы она на самом выходе героически откинулась. 

— Заводи машину, командир, — недовольно бросила женщина. Вадим подумал, что раз она огрызается, то, наверное, не собирается красиво помирать, и бросился к челноку. 

Активировать его удалось довольно быстро — внутри была разруха, но корпус был целый, а системы работали исправно. До перемычки доберется...  
Келлер пятилась к челноку, не сводя глаз с шара. Тот постепенно расширялся. Наконец она оказалась за порталом и повалилась на пол в ту же секунду, как Вадим захлопнул рампу и закрыл стыковочный портал. 

Они стартанули и вышли в открытый космос, когда позади расцвела белая вспышка.  
Отстраненно Вадим пожалел, что так и не успел посмотреть лепнину.

***

— На высоком поле  
За полосой глуши  
Танцевали двое  
Будто миражи

Солнце заходило  
Высилась луна  
Дни сменяли ночи  
Она осталась одна

На высоко поле  
Ты лучше не ходи  
Оттуда не вернулось  
Ни одной души

Чешуя блестела  
Вой пронзал сердца  
Драконова невеста  
Осталася одна

Драконова невеста  
Обиды не простит  
Злобу ко всем людям  
Она с тех пор таит

На высоком поле  
За полосой глуши  
Драконову невесту  
Ты лучше не буди

— Красивая всё-таки песня. Но почему от всех твоих песен хочется повеситься? — Вадим потянулся и охнул, когда плечо прострелило болью. 

— У кого что болит, — фыркнула Келлер, подтягивая к себе кружку и обхватывая обеими руками — настоящей и не очень. Выяснилось, что композитной у неё была и нога, и всё это дело плохо совмещалось с современным протезным софтом. С другой стороны, у Вадима появилось новое хобби — теперь он был программистом не только на работе, но и в свободное время! 

На браслете вспыхнуло напоминание. 

— Так, тихо, иди сюда, — он заставил её поставить кружку на место и вывел в заднюю часть челнока, — закрой глаза и ложись. 

— Ты иногда как скажешь, — фыркнула женщина, но зажмурилась, опускаясь на пол. 

Вадим присел рядом, и активировал открытие панорамной крыши. 

— А теперь смотри! 

Звёзды засыпали всё вокруг, а прямо перед ними сияло три молочно-белых полосы.  
Келлер замерла, заворожённо глядя на звёзды. Они гипнотизировали. Казалось, нет места, где не было бы звёзд, но при этом чернота космоса за ними была бесконечной. 

В одной из этих полос была Земля, с которой когда-то прибыли Древние, освоив эту систему. Вадим никогда не выбирался дальше окраин системы и помыслить такое расстояние было страшно... но по-своему успокаивало. 

— Бесконечность, как ты и хотела. 

— А что, если это всё неправда? Что если я ещё там, и всё это мой сон? — вдруг тихо спросила Келлер в воздух. 

— Что тогда? 

Она подобралась к нему ближе и положила голову на плечо.  
Ответа так и не последовало.


End file.
